Paletta
by KatieWR
Summary: Ismét egy AU fic tőlem, megint érdekes szereposztással: Edward, mint festő; Roy, mint a megbízója. Nyomokban sounen-ai-t tartalmazó párfejezetes történet, melyhez jó olvasást kívánok mindenkinek!
1. I Fejezet

Paletta 

I. Fejezet

Borongós délelőtt volt. Az utcán fekete sportkocsi parkolt a műterem előtt. Fiatal, a húszas éveiben járó férfi szállt ki belőle. Egy fintor kíséretében nyomta meg a kocsi távzáróját. Még egyszer megnézte a cetlit, amit kapott, biztosan ez a cím szerepel-e rajta. Ez szerepelt.  
Sóhajtott, és belépett a helyiségbe. Az ajtó fölé apró, kellemes hangú szélcsengő volt akasztva, ami sokáig csilingelt azután is, hogy az ajtó be lett csukva. Alig kétlépésnyi előtérben állt, a szembe falon egy piros nyíl mutatott balra „Műterem" felirattal. Belépett az ajtó nélküli nyíláson, s tágas, világos terembe lépett. Nem volt rend, sőt valóságos káosz uralkodott, amely nem tett rá jó benyomást.  
Elhúzta a száját. Valahonnan egy rádióból zene szólt. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán van a teremben valaki.  
- Pillanat! – hallott egy hangot a helyiség hátuljából, amit egy fehér lepedővel letakart létra takart előle.  
Arra indult, s a létrát megkerülve megpillantott egy alig húsz éves srácot. Szőke, hosszú haja volt, szemei aranybarnák. Festékes, fehér pólót, és szintén színes eredetileg kék farmert viselt. Ellépett a festőállványtól, egy zacskóból fehér homokot szórt egy tál barna festékbe, majd egy fém eszközzel vakoló mozdulatokkal felkente a kép alsó felére, majd egy ecset nyelével barázdákat húzott a vastag masszába.  
Letette az ecsetet, majd a vendége felé fordult. Végignézett a férfin. Fekete haj, feketés szemek, fekete farmer és sötétkék ing. A bőre sápatag volt.  
_Hűvös… – _gondolta a szőke. _– Fekete, kék, és fehér…  
_- Üdv – szólalt meg. – Miben segíthetek?  
- Igazából, azt hiszem, rossz helyen járok – mondta kissé zavartan, újra körülnézve.  
- Kit keres?  
- Edward Elricet…  
- Mégsem tévedett el – mosolyodott el. – Nyújtanék kezet, de ha ez a festék a ruhájához ér, csak ollóval lehet kiszedni. Esetleg dinamittal – poénkodott, de nem tette meg a kívánt hatást. A férfi túl komoly volt. – Szóval, ha jó helyen jár, miben segíthetek? – érdeklődte újra. Kíváncsian figyelte az első pillantásra furcsa férfit.  
- Volna egy szobám, amit ki kellene mázolni…  
- Nem vagyok szobafestő – közölte a szavába vágva. – Vagy freskót akar a falra?  
- Valami olyasmit – bólintott, elengedve a füle mellett az előző megjegyzést.  
- Szabadna a nevét? Ha már maga tudja az enyémet – közben vízbe tette az ecsetét. Elnyúlt egy fehér kupakú spray-ért, és elkezdte felrázni.  
- Roy Mustang – jött a válasz. A szőke egy pillanatra megállt a mozdulatban, elmosolyodott, aztán lekapta a kupakot, és oldalról fújt a fehér anyagból a képre. Az tökéletes hófedte szántást imitált.  
- És mekkora a szobája? – érdeklődte mintegy mellékesen.  
- Nagy – felelte tömören.  
- Mikorra kéne?  
- Harmincöt nap – mondta.  
- Mikor nézhetem meg?  
Mustang sóhajtott.  
- Mikor érsz rá?  
- Bármikor – felelte. – Ha gondolja, akár öt perc múlva is – nézett a férfira érdeklődőn.  
- Jó lenne – bólintott.  
- Átöltözöm – felelte, s az ecseteket kimosta, a képet otthagyta, a csap felé indult, hogy kezet tudjon mosni, majd eltűnt egy szobában. Pár perc múlva egy fekete farmerben és piros pulóverben jelent meg. Edzőcipőt viselt, hátán fekete hátizsák volt. Kezében kulcscsomó, bezárta a helyiséget, amelyből kijött. – Mehetünk – mondta.  
Lekapcsolta a rádiót, majd a külső ajtót is bezárta. Odakint apró szemekben szitált az eső. Edward felnézett az égre, és fáradtan sóhajtott. Nem szerette az esőt. Előtte a fekete sportkocsi csipogott, jelezve, hogy a zárai engedtek. Pont valami ilyen autót nézett ki a férfiból.  
- Szállj be – intett az ajtó felé, míg megkerülte a kocsit. A szőke bólintott, és engedelmeskedett. Mustang is beszállt, majd morogva megjegyezte, hogy nem érdemel jogosítványt az, aki annyira az útban hagyja a robogóját, hogy nem lehet tőle rendesen elférni. Edward csak halkan kuncogott, természetesen tudta, kié a járgány.  
Csendesen ült, figyelte az utat, hogy egyedül is eltaláljon, ha kell, és közben gondolkodott. Mozgatta a fantáziáját az előreláthatóan nagyszabású munka. Mikor ráfordultak egy országútról egy bekötőútra, már biztos volt benne, hogy nem akárhova tartanak.  
A ház hatalmas volt, vagy háromszintes, mellette nagyobb garázs, előtte csinos sziklakert állt, körülötte fák vagy rövidre nyírott gyep. A további kilátást a ház takarta.  
A főbejárat előtt álltak meg, Mustang hanyagul csapta be a kocsi ajtaját, és nem zárta be. Mintha csak öt percre mennének be… Edward nem szólt, csak követte a házigazdáját. Faajtós szoba nyílt a nappaliból, melynek egyetlen ablaka is az ajtón volt, egy sor hangulatos lámpa szolgáltatta a fényt.  
- Mondja csak, direkt ilyen színű? – érdeklődte óvatosan a szőke.  
- Igazából nem… - csóválta a fejét a férfi. – Az előző festővel… khm, nem sikerült megegyezni, de addigra ilyen volt a fal – mondta zavartan. – Baj?  
Ed körbepislogott, felmérte a helyzetet. Hozzáért a falhoz, végigsimított rajta.  
- Ha nem oldódik víztől, akkor teljesen mindegy, milyen színű – mondta. – És ez nem fog oldódni. Mit képzelt ide?  
- Őszintén fogalmam sincs – vallotta be.  
- Gondolom, valami jeles alkalomból készül…  
- Mindössze lenyűgözés lesz a célja.  
- Nem lep meg. Imponálni akar vele…?  
- Mondhatni.  
- Mit szólna, ha életnagyságú mitológiai alakok rohangálnának a falán?  
- Mitológia? – kérdezett vissza.  
- Görög mitológia – bólintott. Szemei felragyogtak, ahogy elmosolyodott. – Képzelje csak el… Zeusz, Héra, Herkules, a Múzsák, Pegazus, nimfák…  
- Jól hangzik – ismerte el. S bár a lelkesedés nem ragadt rá, örült, hogy a srác ennyire érdeklődik a dolog iránt. A szőke körbefényképezte a szobát, aztán megkérdezte:  
- Van még ebből a festékből? – közben a falra bökött.  
- Vagy két vödör biztos – bólintott.  
- Ne dobja ki – kérte. – A világítás ilyen marad?  
- Igen.  
- Ha ajtót akar cserélni, azt még most tegye – tanácsolta. – Itt később ne poroljanak, tilos dohányozni, vagy füstölőt berakni, légfrissítőt használni. Ne nyitogassa az ajtót, ilyen időnek kell maradnia, nem nedvesedhet le a fal – magyarázta. – Ha van is takarító személyzet, ne jöjjön be, majd én elintézek mindent.  
- Értem – bólintott.  
A szőke még megmérte a helyiséget, és felírt még valamit egy cetlire. Majd felfirkálta a számát, és átadta a férfinak. Az cserébe adott egy névjegyet.  
- Pár napon belül megleszek a tervekkel. Ha addig lesz valami, hívjon fel.  
- Rendben – helyeselt szűkszavúan. – Visszavigyelek a városba?  
- Megköszönném, a robogóm a műterem előtt maradt – vigyorodott el, emlékezve a házigazdája korábbi megjegyzésére.


	2. II Fejezet

II. Fejezet

Amikor Elric nem jelentkezett három nap múlva sem, Mustang felhívta. A srác örömmel fogadta a hívást, és izgatottan kérte, hogy menjen délután a műterembe. A férfi kíváncsi volt, mit mutathat neki a szőke abban a káoszban. Igazából nem fűzött sok reményt a találkozáshoz, már gondolkodott, hogy kit kereshetne még meg…  
Ráadásul Edward nem volt még a műteremnél a megbeszélt időpontban. Amikor megérkezett, gyors, de összeszedett mozdulatokkal nyitotta ki az ajtót, közben majdnem hadarva, mégis érthetően beszélt:  
- Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire elhúzódik az előadás, és a forgalom is ellenem volt. Sokat várt?  
- Öt percet – felelte tömören.  
- Akkor egyet még tud, amíg besötétítek – és el is tűnt bent. – Még nincs teljesen kész, de alig kell hozzá valami, apró finomítások szükségesek – magyarázta bentről. – Persze, csak ha jó. Ha nem, kezdem elölről – tette hozzá, de hangja vidám volt. Miközben beszélt, hallatszott, hogy függönyöket húz, majd halk kattanás jelezte, hogy villanyt kapcsolt. Mosolyogva lépett ki az előtérbe. – Jöjjön, megmutatom a szobáját.  
Mustang kétkedve követte a terembe. A helyiségben most példás rend volt, középen pedig kiállító fatáblák voltak, bentről pirosas lámpafény szűrődött ki.  
- Menjen be nyugodtan – mondta a srác, mikor az „ajtóhoz" vezette a vendégét.  
A férfi belépett, s kis híján a lélegzete is elállt.  
- Arányosan kicsinyített mása a szobának, csak az íves plafon nem jött úgy össze, ahogy kellett volna – magyarázta. – Meg nem tudtam olyan festéket szerezni, ilyen rövid idő alatt, de majdnem így nézne ki a hely is, ha fel lenne rá vázolva.  
Mustang háromszor is körülnézett. A táblák tényleg olyanok voltak, mint a fal, a lámpának köszönhetően a szín is majdnem egyezett. A fafelületeken nagy lapok voltak, amelyeken ceruzás rajzok sorakoztak. Ki lehetett venni az alakokat a színezés nélkül is, egytől-egyig görög mitológiai alakok voltak.  
El kellett ismernie, ilyen szintű profizmusra nem számított, mikor meglátta a helyet. De alig három nap alatt ennyi munkát fektetni a dologba, úgy, hogy még csak biztosra sem mehet, hogy övé a munka, vagy nem!  
Edward hosszan, feszülten figyelte a férfit, aztán elmosolyodott. Tisztán látta rajta, hogy így is lenyűgözi. Végül elhúzta a hosszú függönyöket az ablakok elől, és lekapcsolta a rögtönzött falfestő vörös lámpát. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a félhomályos képek már nem okoznak akkora látványosságot. Elhúzta az egyik kiállító táblát, s így a firkáira esett a fény.  
- Így nem olyan jó – jegyezte meg. – De nem is lényeg, örülök, hogy tetszik – mondta. – Valami különleges kívánság? – pillantott Mustangra kérdőn.  
- Mikorra lehet ez kész? – terelte el a témát.  
- Akárki elpepecselne vele éveket, de ha nem mindent szabályosan csinálok vele, akkor meglesz időben – válaszolta.  
- Nem mindent szabályosan? – kérdezett rá.  
- Vegyes technika… nem kell foglalkoznia vele – legyintett. - Készen lesz – nyomatékosított.  
- Remek – bólintott. – És mennyibe fog kerülni?  
- Ez az, amit nem tudok – mondta zavartan. – Elkezdtem összeszámolni, de feladtam, mert ha bármit meglátok, ami kellhet, megveszem – magyarázta.  
- Ha te ráérsz, elmehetünk most is vásárolni – ajánlotta.

- Van egy jó hely nem messze – kezdte. – Művészellátó, nagyjából mindent meg lehet ott venni, és nem is annyira drága…  
- Ez utóbbi ne zavarjon – mosolyodott el fölényesen.  
- Ahogy gondolja – vont vállat. Figyelte a férfi mosolyát, ez még inkább erősítette benne azt a megállapítást, hogy az előtte álló karaktere hideg. Nem tudja megmosolyogtatni… De elkápráztatni eltudta. Ez haladás… - Mehetünk most. És majd este befejezem ezt – bökött a tervekre. Mustang csak bólintott, és megvártam, míg a szöszke ír egy cetlit, ami aztán a bejárati ajtó üvegére került.

A művészellátó akkora volt, mint egy kisebb hipermarket. Mustang érdeklődve figyelte a szőke mérhetetlen lelkesedését, optimizmusát és mosolyát. Egyszerűen sütött belőle az életvidámság és a jókedv. Ahogy beléptek a boltba, a srác kötelességének érezte magyarázni, mi miért kell, közben mondott pár poénosat is, de a férfi nem mosolygott.  
- Biztosan elég ennyi festék? – érdeklődte a két decis üvegekben sorakozó különböző színeket.  
- Sok is – legyintett. Edward megállt egy polcnál, bevásárlókocsijukat otthagyta. Szakértő szemmel méregette a palettákat. Felemelt egyet-egyet, de nem tartotta használhatónak őket, ezért vissza is tette mindet.  
Mustang kérdőn fordult a szőke felé egy nagyobb, acélszürke palettával.  
- Azzal inkább ölni kellene, mint festeni – ingatta fejét mosolyogva. – Bár a színét elnézve lehetne a magáé.  
- Hogyhogy?  
- Ha nem tévedek, a hűvös színeket kedveli. Fekete, kék, fehér… ilyesmiket. Az meg ott acélszürke.  
- Aha – bólintott.  
- Ergo, a maga palettája hideg színekből áll – jelentette ki. – Legalábbis, az eddigi viselkedése alapján. És az egy hideg paletta.  
A férfi nem válaszolt, a szőke pedig tovább beszélt, de visszakanyarodott az eredeti témához.

Két nap múlva, mikor minden megvolt, Edward úgy lépett be a narancssárga és a barackvirág színei közt elhelyezkedő árnyalatú szobába, hogy festeni fog. Mustang éles szemmel figyelte a mozdulatait a kis asztal másik végétől, ami a kellő holmi egy részét tartalmazta. Sokáig pepecselt a palettán, míg egyszer a házigazdája megkérdezte:  
- Balkezes vagy?  
- Ja, kétbalkezes – felelte elvigyorodva, közben egy pillanatra felpillantott. – De ne aggódjon, nem rondítom el a falát. – Jobb kezébe vette a palettát és az ecsetet, majd a falhoz lépett, s ismét a festékbe mártotta az ecsetét.  
Az agya öt perc alatt kikapcsolt. Már nem kellett különösebben figyelnie arra, amit csinál, egyszerűen csak csinálta, ahogyan szokta. Széles mozdulatokkal, de nem sietve, nyugodtan. Mustang egy darabig figyelte, de mivel a szőke nem szólt, láthatóan belemerült a munkába, kiment a szobából. A szőke még ezt sem vette észre.

***

Pár nappal később, mikor már egész szépen haladt a fal, s alakultak rajta a figurák, Mustang megint figyelte a szőkét, de az most lelkesen magyarázott neki. Egy beálló szünetben a férfi mégis szóhoz jutott.  
- Kérdezhetek valamit?  
- Nyugodtan – bólintott rá a srác kíváncsian. Érdekelte, mi keltette fel a munkaadója érdeklődését.  
- Miért festesz? – A szőke kezében megállt az ecset. Elmosolyodott.  
- Mert szeretem, amit csinálok – felelte. – Mert ezzel tudatom a Világgal, hogy én is vagyok, létezem, hogy én is csinálok valamit. Ennyire egyszerű – mondta, s folytatta a mozdulatot, ahol abbahagyta.


	3. III Fejezet

III. Fejezet

A kép szépen haladt. Mustang lassan elhagyta az amúgy is néhai beszélgetéseket. Edward észrevette ugyan a dolgot, de annyira nem zavarta, főleg, hogy minden gondolatát a festés töltötte ki.  
Azért volt, ami zavaró tényezőként hatott rá. A férfi udvarlási szokásai. Jobban mondva az, hogy házigazdája és munkaadója minden este vagy délután más-más nővel jelent meg. Igazán még ez sem zavarta volna, ha a magnója elnyomja a leszűrődő hangokat. Csakhogy a magnó direkt nem volt hangos készülék.  
De nem említette meg a dolgot. Végül is, márt túl volt a munka felén.

- _Kimi no te de kirisaite  
Tooi hi no kioku wo… _- együtt énekelt a magnóval, míg az hirtelen el nem hallgatott. – _Kanashimi no…_ - folytatta, majd ő is befejezte. – Túl hangos, vagy nem bírja a füle? – érdeklődött tovább pepecselve.  
- Nem, semmi baj a zenével – jött a válasz közvetlenül mögüle. A szőke megrezzent, és érezte magán a férfi pillantását. Egy darabig tűrte, de aztán megelégelte mozgásterének korlátozását. Mikor szembefordult a házigazdájával, hogy közölje, nem kicsit zavarja, az megcsókolta. Hosszú, szenvedélyes csók volt, sosem csókolta még így senki.  
- Gyere – hívta Mustang lágy hangon, s kézen fogta. Még a csók hatása alatt állt, eszébe sem jutott tiltakozni, követte az emeletre. Hatalmas szobába léptek be, középen bordó ágytakarójú franciaággyal.  
A férfi nem teketóriázott sokat, gyengéden az ágyra fektette, kezei a szőke pólója alá csúsztak. Edward szíve feldübörgött, hamarosan szinte zihált. Megijedt, nem is tagadhatta volna, ugyanakkor kíváncsi volt, mi lesz.  
Mustang keze a szőke szíve fölé csúszott, s azonnal érezte, hogy mennyire gyorsan ver. Rápillantott, az arcára, a két gyönyörű arany szemben látta az ijedtséget.  
- Oh… - sóhajtott egyet. – Ne haragudj – kérte halkan. Átkarolta, és óvatosan felhúzta, ahogy megölelte. – Nagyon megijesztettelek?  
Nem felelt, hagyta, hogy a férfi ölelje. Várta, hogy szívverése és légzése végre helyreálljon, megnyugodjon. De az csak lassan sikerült.  
- Visszamehetek? – kérdezte óvatosan, mikor úgy érezte, képes megszólalni.  
- Menj csak – bólintott. Elengedte, s a szőke már ott sem volt.  
Becsukta az ajtót, és nekidőlt. Szíve ismét hevesen vert, de légzése most nyugodt volt. Mi a fene…?! Lehunyta a szemeit. Egy pillanatig sem áltatta magát azzal, hogy nem tudja, mi történt volna, ha Mustang nem gondolja meg magát.  
Megrázta a fejét. Ráér ezen gondolkodni majd az éjjel, most haladnia kéne. Még szerencse, hogy csak az ecset volt nála. Az most a földön hevert. Kimosta, és felvéve a palettát az asztalról újra a falhoz lépett. Szemmagasság alatt kicsivel festegetett tovább, pár perc múlva a zenét is visszakapcsolta, de már nem volt képes úgy belemerülni, mint amikor elkezdte.  
Aznap már nem látta Mustangot.

Másnap éppen csak két órája volt a helyszínen délután, mikor házigazdája az ajtónak támaszkodva figyelte.  
- Szépen haladsz – jegyezte meg.  
- Mondtam, hogy meglesz időre – bólintott. Néhány percig csend volt, aztán megint a férfi szólalt meg.  
- Nincs kedved eljönni velem lovagolni? – A szőke meglepetten fordult hátra.  
- Lovagolni? – ismételte meghökkenve az utolsó szót. Bólintás volt a válasz. – De ugye ennek nincs semmi köze a tegnapiakhoz? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
- Igazából… de, van – ismerte be. – De mindössze annyi, hogy bocsánatot szeretnék kérni.  
- Aha… - bólintott lassan. – Rendben van, mehetünk – mosolyodott el, és letette a palettáját meg az ecsetét.  
Most Mustangon volt a meglepődés sora. Nem számított rá, hogy a szőke ilyen könnyen belemegy… De azért egy mosollyal fogadta a döntését.  
Edward pedig elámult rajta.  
- Jé… Maga tud mosolyogni is? – kérdezte őszinte meglepettséggel.  
- Persze – bólintott, s mosolya még szélesebb lett.  
- Jó tudni – felelte. Közben megindult az ajtó felé. Talán a kinti időtől felébred…  
Követte Mustangot a házon keresztül, közben nézelődött. Egy hátsó ajtón mentek ki, majd a szöszke ismét ámuldozva figyelte az elé táruló látványt.  
Az épület mögött kisebb dísztó volt, mellette egy nagyobb istálló állt. Itt is rendezett, rövidre nyírt fű volt. A férfi célirányosan elindult, a szőke engedelmesen követte. Nem szólt semmit, csak elnyomott egy ásítást. Aludnia kellett volna az éjjel…  
Kellemes, napfényes idő volt, lágy, illatos szellő járta a tájat. Minden békés volt, ők mégis szótlanul, afféle megegyezőleges hallgatásban ballagtak át az istálló csinos épületéhez.  
Bentről érezni lehetett az illatokat, hallani lehetett a halk nyerítést, patadobogást, fújtatást. Ed elmosolyodott, régen hallotta utoljára az istálló zenéjét.  
Mikor beléptek, megjegyezte magának, hogy a férfi gazdagabb lehet, mint hitte. Öt gyönyörű ló dugta ki a fejét a bokszok ajtaja felett érkezésükre.  
Egy éjfekete, egy barna-fehér tarka, egy csokoládébarna, egy almásderes és egy sárgás, aranybarna színű. A szőke előre látta, hogy Mustang a feketét fogja választani. És így is lett. Ő meg tétlenül, zavartan toporgott addig az ajtóban, ott, ahol a folyosó kezdődött.  
A férfi visszanézve beljebb intette, s ő ment, mintha csak dróton rángatnák. Furcsának érezte a helyzetet, eddig egyik megrendelője sem viselkedett vele így…  
Óvatosan ért az almásderes ló orrához, mire az kedvesen belefújt a tenyerébe. Elmosolyodott, bátrabban dörgölte meg a ló orrát.

Egy órával később már egy erdei ösvényen léptettek. Madarak dala zavarta csak a csendet, amúgy túláradó nyugalom és béke honolt a környéken. Kellemes volt. Bár Edward szerint csak átmenetileg idillikus, inkább képre illő, semmint a valóságba.  
- Hol tanultál lovagolni? – érdeklődte Mustang őszinte kíváncsisággal.  
- Otthon – jött a tömör felelet. Most nem kezdett lelkes magyarázatba, ami a férfinak is hamar feltűnt.  
- Hol van az otthonod? – kíváncsiskodott tovább óvatosan.  
- Egy hegyek közt lévő fennsíkon, egy kisvárosban. Keletre – válaszolta udvariasan, bár tényleg csak kényszerből. Semmi kedve nem volt egy ilyesféle beszélgetéshez, főleg, hogy nem illene visszakérdeznie. Akármi másról szívesebben beszélt volna, még a tegnapról is, mint a jelenlegi témáról. Így inkább csak tőmondatokban válaszolgatott, jókedve nyomtalanul eltűnt.  
- Mi a baj? – kérdezte a férfi.  
- Semmi – jött a száraz felelet, mire az elöl haladó hátra pillantott. Erre a szőke úgy tett, mintha sürgősen állítania kéne a kengyelszíján. Kényelmetlenül érezte magát, nem is tagadhatta volna.  
- Mondd meg, ha nem tetszik a téma – sóhajtotta Mustang.  
- Nem tetszik – visszhangozta.  
- Mért?  
- Mert – közölte egyszerűen. – Beszéljünk másról, ha mindenáron beszélni akar – mondta.  
- Rendben. Miért jöttél ide, ennyire távol az otthonodtól? – kérdezett még, remélve, ez nem érinti rosszul a srácot.  
- Tanulni – volt a válasz. – Egyetemre. – A férfi láthatóan meghökkent. - Azt hitte, egész nap az állvány előtt állok? – mosolyodott el végre a szőke.  
- Azt hiszem… - ismerte be.  
- Pedig nem. Mit gondolt, miért nem lógok itt egész nap? Néha muszáj bemennem – mondta.  
- Így már világos – bólintott. Mielőtt újra kérdezhetett volna, a szőke szemei felragyogtak, és izgatottan kérte:  
- Szálljunk le! – Közben már le is ugrott a lóról, és sietve indult a patak felé. A férfi követte, bár sokkal lassabban. Figyelte a srácot, amint előkapta a telefonját, és fényképezett, majd mosolyogva felé fordult. – Maradunk kicsit? – érdeklődte vidáman.  
- Ha gondolod – vont vállat Mustang, és odavezette az éjfeketét a patakhoz.  
Edward leült, majd elheveredett a füvön, a fák lombját figyelte. A férfi mellé ült, ő a természettel ellentétben a szőkeséget falta tekintetével. Nem is tagadhatta volna, hogy tetszik neki…  
- Mi olyan érdekes rajtam? – pillantott oldalra, mikor már zavarta kissé az őt vizslató tekintet.  
- Te – jött a válasz. A szőke csak elhúzta a száját, és inkább a lombokat figyelte tovább, míg a férfi fölé nem hajolt. – Mi a baj?  
- Nem kellene ezt csinálnia – közölte halkan Ed.  
- Mit?  
- Ezt az egészet – felelte.  
- Tudom – sóhajtotta a férfi, és közelebb hajolt hozzá.  
- Mégis, mit akar tőlem? – kíváncsiskodott, próbálva megőrizni nyugalmát, ami nehéz feladatnak ígérkezett, tekintve, hogy szíve hevesen kezdett verni a helyzet miatt.  
- Semmit – jött a válasz, és Mustang visszafeküdt a fűre mellé. A szőke megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, aztán behunyta a szemeit.  
- Akkor jó – akarta mondani, de végül nem szólt. Nem biztos, hogy igaz lett volna… És míg ezen gondolkodott, elaludt.

Hirtelen ébredt fel, mert tudta, hogy nem szabadna most aludnia. Felült. A kép nem sokat változott, a lovak nyugodtan legelésztek, Mustang megint őt figyelte.  
- Baj van? – kérdezte.  
- Mért nem kelttett fel? – kérdezett vissza, és nyújtózott egyet. Nem érezte frissebbnek magát.  
- Nem akartalak zavarni – jött a válasz. A szöszke mormogott valamit, és megcsóválta a fejét. – De azért jobb lenne, ha éjszaka aludnál – jegyezte meg.  
- Persze. Csak dolgom volt – vont vállat.  
- Miféle dolgod?  
- Be kellett fejeznem egy képet időre… Én meg az utolsó pillanatra hagytam, és így fél éjszaka azzal szenvedtem. Látszik is rajta – magyarázta. – De majd ma megpróbálok hazaesni, és időben lefeküdni.  
- A műteremben aludtál?  
- Aha… néha szoktam ott is – bólintott. Az órájára pillantott. – Nem kéne mennünk?  
- De, menjünk – helyeselt. Visszafelé elgondolkodott, aztán a nem válasz mellett döntött. Nem akart kockáztatni…


	4. IV Fejezet

IV. Fejezet

Pár nappal később, mikor belépett Mustang házába, a nappaliban egy réginek tetsző, fémkeretes olajfestmény volt egy helyen a falnak támasztva. Edward elgondolkodva nézegette egy darabig a képet, és mikor vállat vonva otthagyta volna, Mustangba ütközött.  
- Mit gondolsz? – bökött a képre.  
- Miért kérdi? – kérdezett vissza a szőke.  
- Mert te vagy a szakértő – hangzott a felelet.  
- Cseppet sem, de… - pillantott vissza a képre.  
- De…?  
- De remélem, hogy nem milliókért vette, mert ez egy hamisítvány – válaszolta.

- Persze, hisz' az eredeti egy múzeum falán lóg, nem?  
- Nem. Két hete ellopták. – Elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta a férfi döbbent arcát. – De ne aggódjon, ez tényleg csak egy ügyes hamisítvány. Én láttam az eredetit, és meg tudom őket különböztetni – legyintett. Ezzel a szoba felé vette az irányt.

***

Három nappal később, mikor Mustang benézett a szőkére, számára nem megszokott látvány fogadta: Edward éppen nem festett. Inkább kapkodó mozdulatokkal pakolt. Mikor felnézett, szemeiben zavartság és ijedtség tükröződött, majd vett egy mély levegőt, hogy higgadtan tudja közölni a problémáját.  
- Haza kell utaznom pár napra, történt valami az öcsémmel – hadarta. – Sietek vissza, és meglesz időben a kép is, de most muszáj hazamennem – tette hozzá, mire a férfi csak bólintott, és a következő pillanatban a szőke már ki is sietett mellette az ajtón. Utána nézett, de nem állította meg, pedig a szíve ezt követelte…

***

Amikor visszatért, Ed nyúzott volt, és fáradt, de megnyugodott. Semmi komoly baj nem történt, csak a szívbaj lett ráhozva… Bár éppen fáradtsága miatt nem volt túl lendületes, azért haladt, hogy behozza a lemaradást, nem egyszer tovább maradt a megbeszélt időpontnál, hogy biztosan készen legyen időre a munkával.  
Esős nap volt, de a kedvén ez nem rontott sokat, igaz, nem is javított. Úgy gondolkodott, hogy legfeljebb két délután, és befejezi a munkát, hisz' már az íves plafonnal bíbelődött napok óta. Először érezte azt, hogy minél hamarabb be akarja fejezni a festést, hogy végre valahára pihenéssel tölthessen egy egész hétvégét.  
Örült, hogy egy hátizsákban otthagyta a helyiségben a munkaruháját, így az száraz volt, és a vizes hajával sem nagyon akart bemenni, de nem volt más választása, nem volt ideje, hogy kivárja, míg megszárad. Sóhajtva mászott fel a két asztalból és egy széles pallóból rögtönzött emelvényre, amivel kényelmesen elérte a plafont.  
- Ma menj haza időben, és pihend ki magad – tanácsolta Mustang hangja az ajtóból.  
- Jó – bólintott le sem nézve rá. Megszokta már, hogy a legváratlanabb pillanatokban jelenik meg, és szól bele, abba, amit csinál. Persze, ezt csak képletesen.  
- Ne tízkor küldjelek el – figyelmeztette szigorú hangon.  
- Jó – ismételte magát. Nem volt túl sok kedve beszélgetni.

- Nem vagy valami beszédes hangulatban ma – jegyezte meg.  
- Csak fáradt vagyok – vont vállat.  
- Mióta nem aludtál rendesen? – kérdezte mintegy mellékesen.  
A szőke csak vállat vont, hogy fogalma sincs.  
- Azért ne hajszold túl magad, annyira nem fontos – szólt még, aztán ismét magára hagyta a szőkét. Az egy hosszú pillanatra behunyta a szemeit.  
_ Már régen nem itt lennék, ha nem lenne fontos…_ - gondolta, aztán folytatta, amit elkezdett.

Másnap reggel fejfájással ébredt, a torka is kapart, és mikor felült az ágyában megszédült. Vett egy forró fürdőt, hogy felébredjen, ivott két pohár mézes teát, vett be gyógyszert, tett el magának mentolos cukrot. Ennyivel elintézettnek vette a megfázásból való kikúrálását.  
Csakhogy ez nem volt ilyen egyszerű. Délutánra felment a láza, és valósággal vacogott. Fél óra festés után úgy érezte, muszáj leülnie pihenni kicsit, különben leszédül az állványról. A tíz perc pihenőből jó fél óra lett, de egyszerűen nem érzett elég erőt magában ahhoz, hogy felálljon. Azt is alig vette észre, hogy nyílik az ajtó, fáradtan nézett fel a belépő férfira, aki rögtön észrevette, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben a sráccal. Aggódva sietett oda hozzá.  
- Edward! Mi a baj? – kérdezte ijedten.  
- Semmi – rázta volna meg a fejét, de megszédült, és nem tudott megkapaszkodni. Előredőlt a férfi mellkasának. Mustang egy érintésből érezte, hogy a szőke lázas. Karjaiba vette, és elindult vele kifelé. Ed erőtlenül akart tiltakozni, végül feladta, és arcát Mustang mellkasának döntve elaludt.

Nem tudta volna megmondani, mennyi idő telt el, míg aludt, de nem érezte jobban magát. Főleg, mikor tudatosult benne, hol is van… A hideg még mindig rázta minden mozdulatra, de legalább egy vastag takaró volt rajta. Megpróbált felülni, de nem igazán jött össze, inkább nem erőlködött. Pedig haza kéne mennie, nem akart lábatlankodni.  
Ha már felébredt, várt, hogy valaki benézzen hozzá. Újra elszundított, s csak arra riadt fel, hogy nyílt egy ajtó, és fény vetült rá. Hunyorgott, de felnézett a belépő alakra. Hűvös kéz ért az arcához, közben Mustang hangja szólt:  
- Jobban vagy?  
- Azt hiszem… - felelte halkan, rekedten.  
- Így nem engedhetlek haza – mondta komolyan a férfi. – Egyedül laksz, igaz? – bólintott. – Akkor végképp nem. Maradj, amíg jobban leszel, jó? – kérdezte.  
- Jó… - bólintott újra. – Kérhetek inni valamit?  
- Mindjárt hozok teát – ígérte a férfi, és végigsimítva az arcán távozott a helyiségből.  
A szöszke zavartan nézett utána, s nem tudta eldönteni, hogy az érzés a láza, vagy az érintés miatt van. Mindenesetre nem volt olyan rossz… Aztán egy mozdulatra kirázta a hideg, és nyomtalanul eltűnt.  
Mustang visszatért a teával, és hozott pár szem gyógyszert is a szőkének.  
- Mikor ettél utoljára? – kérdezte tőle.  
- Reggel… - mondta.  
- Az nem jó. Várj még egy kicsit – kérte, s már ott sem volt. Pár percen belül visszatért egy tányérral a kezében. – Enned kéne egy kicsit, hogy vehess be gyógyszert – mondta.  
- Nem vagyok éhes – rázta meg kissé a fejét, mire fekve is megszédült.  
- Rosszabbul leszel, ha így veszed be a gyógyszert – figyelmeztette.  
- Jó-jó… - sóhajtotta, és megpróbált felülni. De túl gyengének érezte magát hozzá, így gondolatban már közölte is, hogy inkább alszik még egyet, és majd reggel hazamegy. Csakhogy Mustang minden bizonnyal máshogy gondolkodott, mert letette kezéből a tányért, mellé ült, és segített neki felülni. Kedvesen rámosolygott, és a szöszke mindenfelé álló haját kisöpörte az arcából, hogy lásson.  
- Jól vagy? – kérdezte.  
- Szédülök – mormogta válaszképp.  
- Mindjárt visszafekhetsz aludni – ígérte, ahogy elnyúlt a tányérért.  
Ed evett pár falatot, aztán bevette a gyógyszereket. A forró tea jót tett a torkának. Mikor visszafeküdt, házigazdája megint kedvesen megcirógatta az arcát.  
- Aludj nyugodtan, reggel is benézek majd – ígérte. Bólintott, és visszafeküdt. Elnyomta az álom, és reggelig aludt is.

***

Mustang besietett a házba, és első útja a vendégszoba felé vezetett, ahová délután Edwardot vitte, miután rosszul lett. Csakhogy a szőkét nem találta az ágyban, a gyógyszerek és a tea viszont eltűnt. Az ételből alig pár falat hiányzott csak. Átrohant a nappalin, és szabályosan berontott a szobába.

A sötét barackvirág alapszínű szoba sokat változott az elmúlt hónap alatt: már a zöld, a kék, és a fehér színek domináltak. Körül a falon görög mitológiai alakok voltak, egyik sarokban Pegazus tárogatta szárnyait. De talán a plafon volt a legszebb: úgy volt megfestve, mintha az ember a fák ágai közt az eget látná, s Hermész, a szárnyas hírnök közeledett a távolban a tisztásra. Mintha a belépő maga is az erdei tisztásra érkezne, az istenek, Múzsák, Nimfák közé csöppent volna.  
Mustang egy hosszú pillanatig csak a falakat bámulta, s csak utána fordította figyelmét a festője felé, aki épp az utolsó barackvirág színű pöttyöt tűntette el a falról. Vagyis a szoba készen volt. Csakhogy a szőke eddig is szédelgett, s most, hogy végre végzett, úgy érezte, hogy a létráról sem nagyon tud majd lemászni. Azért mégis próbálkozott, és már csak egy fok választotta el a biztos talajtól, mikor a szédülés ismét erőt vett rajta. Hiába kapaszkodott, megtartani magát már nem tudta, de nem is kellett, két erős kar kapta el, és ölelte át.  
- Nem kellett volna felkelned – mondta kissé dühösen a férfi, ahogy rendesen talpra állította a szöszkét.  
- Tudom… de kész van! – mosolyodott el bágyadtan, szemei láztól csillogtak, arca is kipirult.

- Nem volt ilyen sürgős – csóválta fejét a férfi.  
- Na de holnap… - kezdte volna, de Mustang a szavába vágott.  
- Nem holnap. Tíz nap múlva. – A szőke zavartan nézett rá, de bólintott. – Gyere – indult el. – Holnapra jobban leszel – biztatta.  
Amint visszafeküdt az ágyba, elaludt. Mustang csak a fejét csóválta rajta.


	5. V Fejezet

V. Fejezet

A csengő halkan csilingelt, amikor belépett a műterembe. Benézett a helyiségbe. A rend csak elhanyagolhatóan volt megbontva, de nagyjából be lehetett látni a termet. A keresett személyt viszont nem látta, nem volt bent. Még egy lehetőséget látott: az ajtót, ami a műterem másik oldalán volt. Bár nem tudta, milyen helyiség rejtőzik mögötte, remélte, megtalálhatja a szőkét. Amúgy is, nem volt bezárva az ajtó, itt kell lennie valahol.  
Óvatosan nyomta le a kilincset, és kukkantott be. Keskeny, apró, sötét szobát pillantott meg. Az ablak alatt egy matrac volt lerakva, Edward azon aludt tengermélyen. A férfi elmosolyodott rajta, aztán visszacsukta az ajtót, kivette belőle a kulcsot, kívülről bezárta a bejáratot, és a postának való nyíláson visszadobta a kulcsot. Majd visszajön később…

Napfényes délután volt, Edward az állvány előtt ácsorgott a vászont nézegetve. Nem tudta eldönteni, mit is fessen, várt a szikrára, ami majd megmondja, mi jön most. Végül az ajtó felett lévő szélcsengők hangjára ébredt fel gondolataiból. Szívverése kicsit meglódult, mikor meglátta az ajtókeretnek támaszkodót. Ezzel egy pillanatban, már tudta, mi kerül a vászonra.  
- Maradjon így – kérte, és gyors mozdulatokkal lecserélte a vászont sima rajzlapra, majd egy krétával rajzolni kezdett rá. Mustang figyelte a szöszke ügyködését, elmosolyodott rajta, de eleget tett a kérésnek, nem mozdult. – Mi szél hozta? – kérdezte meg, miközben látszólag elmélyülten a lapot firkálta.  
- Csak azt akartam megkérdezni – kezdte, közben igyekezett nem Edre nézni –, hogy…  
- Ne forogjon – szólt rá közbevágva.  
-… hogy nem jönnél-e el a megbeszélésre…?  
- Mért mennék? – kérdezett vissza őszinte kíváncsisággal.  
- Egyesek látni akarják a művészt… - kezdte, de a szőke ezúttal is a szavába vágott.  
- Nem vagyok senki oldalán szépen felöltöztethető próbababa, amit mutogathat! – közölte. Hangja nyugodt volt, de belül harcolt magával. Egyik oldala örült a meghívásnak, míg a másik teljes erejével ellenezte az egészet. Nem tudott volna dönteni, mit is akar pontosan.  
Mustang hirtelen nem tudta hová tenni a reakciót, meglepődött. Nem egy ilyen válaszra számított, ha ezt egyáltalán válasznak lehet nevezni…  
- Nem is gondoltam ilyesmit – szólt végül. – Csak szeretném, ha ott lennél, de nem kötelező – tette hozzá.  
- Szerintem is – hagyta rá. – Maga járt itt reggel? – kérdezte.  
- Igen… de még aludtál – bólintott.  
- Kösz, hogy bezárt. Nem lett volna jó, ha valaki besétál, és elviszi mindenem…  
- Valóban nem lett volna szerencsés – bólintott. – És…  
- És…? – kérdezett rá, mivel a férfi sokáig nem folytatta.  
- És már mondani akartam, hogy nyugodtan tegezhetsz. – A szőke lassan bólintott. A következő beállt csendet ő törte meg.  
- Kész is – levette a lapot, és Roy felé fordította megmutatni. Kék-feketével volt felrajzolva rá a férfi, ahogyan a bejáratnál féloldalasan az ajtónak támaszkodik.  
- Tetszik – indult oda, hogy közelebbről is megnézze. – Amúgy rendben vagy?  
- Örülök – mosolyodott el haloványan. – Igen, csak ki kellett pihennem magam rendesen.  
- Akkor jó – bólintott, és visszanyújtotta a közben megszemlélt rajzot.  
- Megtarthatod, ha gondolod.  
- Köszönöm – mosolyodott el, s figyelte, ahogy a szőke mennyire nézi. Aztán Edward elkapta a tekintetét róla. – Mi a baj?  
- Semmi – fordított félig hátat, és úgy tett, mintha fontos lenne, hogy felvizezze a festékeit.  
- Valami mégis bánt, nem? – lépett egy kicsit közelebb hozzá.  
- Jól vagyok – nyomatékosított, ahogy újra a férfi felé nézett, de amikor találkozott a tekintetük, határozottsága megingott. Ismét elfordult, ezúttal inkább menekülőre fogta. Átsietett a terem másik végébe, és úgy tett, mintha valamit nagyon keresne. De Mustang követte, szorosan mögé állt.  
- Nem úgy látom. Miért csinálod ezt? – kérdezte. Amikor a szőke felegyenesedett, a derekánál magához ölelte. Érezte, hogy megfeszül a teste.  
- Eressz el! – parancsolta jeges hangon.  
- Ed…  
- Azt mondtam, eressz el! – ismételte el, ezúttal nem csak düh keveredett a hangjába. Roy kénytelen volt engedni neki, bár nem értette, miért is csinálja ezt a szőke… Hisz' látta a vágyódást a szemeiben. A vágyódást valaki olyan után, aki kedves, foglalkozik vele, figyel rá…  
Edward bevágta maga mögött az apró helyiség ajtaját, és reszketve ereszkedett le a földre. Felhúzta és átkarolta térdeit, szemeit összeszorította. Újabban nem bírt magával, ha Mustang is a közelében volt… Tudta, mi az igazi baj… Fél szeretni bárkit is, mert rögtön attól tart, hogy mi lesz, ha vége. Akkor még rosszabbul fog esni neki a magány, ami így is itt van… Inkább nem próbálkozik ilyesmivel, és nem lesz baj. Mustang úgyis hamar ki fog fogyni az ürügyekből, miért jár hozzá, vagy egyszerűen csak feladja, esetleg megunja. Volt már erre példa tőle…  
Egy óra múlva összeszedte magát, és felhívta Royt, hogy bocsánatot kérjen, és közölje, mégis elmegy hozzá. A férfi bár örült, azért megjegyezte, hogy nem muszáj, de ha már eldöntötte, nem vonta vissza.

Az egész hacacáré nem tartott tovább két óránál, főleg, hogy Edward maga rövidítette le az eseményt. Az elejével még nem volt gond, Mustang vendégei megcsodálták a szobát, őt elhalmozták dicsérettel, és mindenki kért tőle névjegyet. Aztán beszélgettek valamiről, amire a szőke nem figyelt oda, csak magában azt számolgatta, mikor távozhat halaszthatatlan munkára hivatkozva. Erre végül nem volt szükség…  
Egy későn érkező idős úr, szivarral a szájában esett be, s rögtön meg akarta csodálni a híres szobát. Azonban Edward rászólt, hogy előtte oltsa el a szivart, vagy hagyja kint. Csakhogy a vendég hallani sem akart olyanról, hogy a hőn szeretett drága dohány kint maradjon, míg ő bemegy. Mikor Ed vitába szállt volna vele, Roy figyelmeztette, és szívélyesen kitárta előtte az ajtót.  
- Azt hittem, elég világos voltam – mondta jól hallhatóan dühösen. – De ha nem, hát nem. Viszlát – ezzel kiviharzott a házból.  
- Edward! – kiáltott utána Mustang, de a szőke rá sem hederített. Roy pedig faképnél hagyva a vendégeit, utána rohant.  
Mikor a szöszi rájött, hogy házigazdája követi, inkább elrohant. Nem akart vele szóváltásba keveredni, sőt, senkit nem akart maga körül tudni. De a férfi nem így gondolkodott, és még utol is érte.  
- Hagyj békén! – mordult rá dühösen a férfira, mikor az elkapta a karját, és megállásra késztette.  
- Nézd, sajnálom…  
- Nem érdekel! – vágta rá. – Mindent megtettem, amit csak tudtam, és mégsem tetszik. Rendben. Mit akarsz? Mázoljam le az egészet fehérre?!  
- Itt nem erről van szó – rázta a fejét.  
- Persze, arról, hogy nem elegek neked az ötpercenként hazahordott nőid!  
- Edwa…  
- Mit akarsz még tőlem?! Eljöttem, mert kérted, még ki is öltöztem, holott utálom…  
- És nagyon jól áll neked – szúrta közbe.  
- Nekem ez nem áll össze, Roy. Megvan mindened, amit akarsz, gazdag vagy meg minden, te mégis egy olyan senkit akarsz, mint én… ez nekem olyan irreális! – hangja itt dühösről kétségbeesettre váltott.  
- Nem emlékszel, mit mondtál, mikor azt kérdeztem, miért festesz? Azt mondtad, így akarod tudatni a Világgal, hogy vagy, létezel, hogy te is csinálsz valamit. Miért baj neked, hogy ezt észrevettem? – kérdezte lágy hangon.  
- Mert fáj a magány… - suttogta keserűen. – Ahogy figyeltem, nem olyan vagy, aki sokáig elvan egyvalakinél… Ha beléd is szeretnék, elhagynál, és én akkor…  
- Cssss – érintette egyik ujját a szőke ajkaihoz óvatosan. Gyengéden magához ölelte, a srác arcát a mellkasának döntötte, mélyeket lélegzett, hogy megnyugodjon. De nem mert felnézni. – Miért rombolod le rögtön azt, ami még fel sem épült? – kérdezte.

- Mert az első vihar úgyis elsöpri – felelte fájdalmasan.  
- És ha nem? Honnan tudhatod, hogyha meg sem próbálod? Honnan tudod, hogy én azért nem tudok egyvalakivel lenni, mert én nem akarom? Nem csak veled babrálhat ki az élet – jegyezte meg.  
Sokáig nem válaszolt, akkor is egészen mást hozott fel.  
- Miért van az, hogy ha észreveszem, már régen késő…? – felnézett a férfira, és hirtelen visszatért a mosolya, mely régen nem volt vendége. Roy derekára csúsztatta a kezeit, ezzel megölelve. Most hirtelen úgy volt vele, hogy lesz, ami lesz, egy kicsit neki is kijár a boldogság. Mustang visszamosolygott rá és kicsit lehajolva hozzá adott az ajkaira egy csókot.

- Nem tudom, de valahogy velem is így volt – mondta, mosolya nem tűnt el, csak egy pillanatra szorosabban ölelte magához, a szőke füléhez hajolt, és belesúgta: - Szeretlek.  
- Én is téged – felelte halkan.

_Katie Cat; 2009. február 18. – 2010. február 9._

Köszi, hogy elolvastad, remélem, egy véleményt hagysz nekem ^^  
Az eddigi kritikákat köszönöm ^w^


End file.
